1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a shower apparatus and pertains, more particularly, to a flow control apparatus for controlling water issuing from a showerhead to thereby conserve water by reducing the amount of water required to take a shower. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a flow control apparatus that permits dispensing of water from a showerhead and which can be operated preferably by foot to selectively interrupt water delivered from the showerhead.
2. Background Discussion
The following are representative patents showing various forms of shower apparatus including associated controls;
______________________________________ R. Trubert 2,839,264 June 17, 1958 E. Ternullo 3,188,011 June 8, 1965 W. Coons 3,293,664 Dec. 27, 1966 Downey 3,657,746 Apr. 25, 1972 Titterington 4,729,135 Mar. 8, 1988 ______________________________________
In the above noted patents, and in particular in a patent such as the one to Titterington, namely U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,135, it is noted that, as part of the shower apparatus control, there is included a valve for controlling liquid flow. Generally speaking all of the above mentioned patents show fluid lines primarily for the purpose of actuating a valve.
One of the problems associated with these types of arrangements is that the valve is one that is generally electrically operated and thus there are certain dangers associated with the use of any electrical apparatus particularly in a water environment.
Also, many of the arrangements illustrated in the prior art patents are relatively complicated in construction and are thus impractical as they are relatively costly from a manufacturing standpoint.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved shower apparatus and in particular an improved flow control apparatus associated therewith and one in which there is no requirement for an actuating valve for water control.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved and simplified flow control technique for use in a showerhead to permit selective conservation of water flow.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved flow control device for a shower apparatus and in which the user of the shower apparatus can control a water flow from the shower head by particular positioning on a mat in the shower whereby one position on the mat the water is permitted to be dispensed from the waterhead while in the other position thereof the dispensing is interrupted.